Welcome to the Family
by ThatOneGirlAgain
Summary: My mom thought that sending me to live with one of godfathers will do good for me and then maybe the other one. But I have no clue who they are. I'm in for the ride of my life and who knows what may happen along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avenged Sevenfold. They own themselves or any of the songs being mentioned... Or CM Punk or any other wrestler... ****I only own Roxie, Alex and there mom and dad...**

Chapter 1

Today was like any other day, well if you can say that. Friday a day I dread to come, but a glad because it is a 3 days before graduation, excluding, Saturday and Sunday. But, one thing is that my mom is gonna kill me I tell you. One, she hates tattoos and I don't and I got one on my back. It's a heart that is broken and stitched together with a key hole in the middle and two roses sticking out of it. With the words "Die" on the top left of it and "Romantic" on the bottom right of it. Yesterday when I was supposeddly with my friends I went to get my wings finished. Two, my mom hates piercings on any other part of my body. I got my nose pierced, my lip: got spiderbites, and lastly my belly-button. I can't believe she didn't notice them.

Oh and I forgot my name is Alicia Roxanna Torres, Alicia makes me feel old so call me Ali or Roxie but mostly Roxie, or else… just kidding I wouldn't do something harsh or will I and I'm 17. I recently dyed my hair a violet black and I'm letting my hair grow long, right now it goes to my mid back. I am 5'4, yes I am short and I am proud of it. My eyes are a plain brown, but other people think of them as a rich chocolate. But I beg a differ, yeah as you can see I never take compliments well. One more thing I am thee oddball in my family. I live with both of my parents and my brother who is 14 and he is taller than me, that he can pass as an 18 year old.

When I came to school my friends saw me at first they didn't recognize me, I guess I really look different, mostly maybe because I only did this to piss my mom of and well yeah I think that is the only reason. But, I don't regret one single thing that I did. My friends like the new and improved me, my ex well lets just say he was surprised and wanted somehow get back with me. It's not gonna work, he cheated and the second chick dumped him right after I did. She was being played just like me. She actually cried over it, but I let my anger out. I truly did love him, but I guess things need to happen and it wasn't meant to be. Well the whole day at school were just asking me questions on my look and taking my finals.

Thank you bob that school is out, well not yet the last three days are manditory for us seniors to go to school. Now that I think of it, there giving us six tickets I know 3 of them are for my parents and my brother and the other three I don't know.

When I got home, I don't walk, I drive just so you know. I drive a 1967 Impala. Yeah my baby, I fixed it and everything, took hell of lot of money, but I worked hard for it. Because it was and is my dream car. When I got inside my house I heard scream, I turned around and saw my mom and thought crap I'm busted.

"Que es eso?" My mom said is spanish (What is that?)

"Mom it's um… it's a tattoo." I said slowly I know what was coming a damn lecture alright. Gosh why does my mom have to over react on things.

"Porque, me hases esto. Tu sabes que no me gusta esas cosas. Tu cara, que mas te isites?" She said angrily. (Why, do you do this to me. You know I don't like those things. You face, what else did you do to yourself?) I lifted up my shirt that showed my belly-button and stayed quiet.

"Esto es lo ultimo, no vamos a ir a tu graduacion. Le voy a hablar a tu padrinos, pa que venga y te vas a ir a vivir con el. Ya no puedo con tus cosas que ases. Ve aser tus maletas y nomas deja lo que vas a usar." She said and left to make a phone call. (This is the last, we are not going to your graduation. I'm gonna call your godfathers, for he could come and your going to live with him. I can't take anymore of the things you do. Go pack and only leave what your gonna use.)

Great just flippin' great. I have to pack and what not and go live with a complete stranger that I have never met. I didn't even know I had godfathers, I thought it was suppose to be one godfather and godmother and not two. What if they are mean? Why wasn't I told this before? Now I see I really pissed my parents of, well more like my mom. I know my dad will agree with everything my mom says. I wonder what my brother would say about this whole situation. He might be happy, we never met eye to eye. We were always fighting, sreaming and stuff like that. But we also backed each other up no matter how different we were to each other.

I can hear mom having a conversation, my mom may not speak english but she understands is so well. Ugh I would never understand my mother.

I went upstairs and entered my room as my mom's voice started to fade away. I went under my bed and took out two purple suitcases out, unzipping them and putting them flat on my bed. I went to my closet and to out six of my skinny jeans leaving two in there and my two flarred ripped jeans, folded them and placing them in the first suitcase. Next were my five skirts and short shorts. My three sundresses and I still had space for a little more. I went to my dressers and took my underwears, socks and bras in there, except two pairs of each. The second suitcase contain of all my band tees, graphic tees, tank top, just plain tees, my pj's and lasty my five pair of converse. I just left my flips flops and two band tees out. I was going shopping tomorrow anyways.

Don't know how long I was there packing, until I heard a knock on my door. All I said was, "Come in."

"Hey, whoa. What are you doing?" my brother Alex asked.

"Packing, mom is sending to leave with one of my godfathers and apperently you guys are not going to my graduation anynmore." I said sadly. Why should I be sad, when I know I should be happy. But I'm not cause I moving in with a complete stranger.

"What? Why? And how come we are not going to you graduation anymore, that's what mom keeps talking about non-stop." He says in very confused tone.

I turned around and look at him, "One, mom saw my piercings and two, she saw my tattoo when my back was to her. And she got mad and said she was gonna make a call and that's about it. So, I'm gonna go shopping tomorrow, wanna come?" I said

"Sure why not, I need to go shopping myself anyways. Oh and can we watch a movie to." He asked obviously happy with. See we don't always fight.

"Ok and sure, I want to watch Fast Five or The Hangover Part Two. But if we watch the Hangover you need to take your ID with you, ok." I said

"Ok, we watch the Hangover, then." He says, "I'll catch you later then, I'm go play black ops. You can come if you like short stuff."

"Hey you maybe taller than me by I don't know six or seven inches, but I love being short." I stated proudly. "But why not I love playing you know."

"Ok I'll set up." He said and left out of my room. My brother and I are completely different how. I was labled as the emo girl, because I love listening to rock music and all that good stuff. My brother is um preppy I guess, he like rap, hip-hop and stuff like that. But when it comes to video games, we both like playing.

"Alicia, ven para bajo. Quiero ablar contigo." My mom shouted from downstairs. (Alicia, come down here. I want to talk to you.) I walk out of my room and went downstais. "Yes mom."

"Alicia, mañana quiero que vayas al arieopuerto para que recojas tu padrino y sus amigos a las 11:30 a.m. De aquí te vas las dies, van a venir de California y llevate la Envoy." My mom told me. (Alicia, tomorrow I want you to go to the airport and pick up your godfather and his friends at 11:30 a.m. I want to leave a ten, they are coming from Califronia and take the Envoy.)

"Ok mom, but how do I know it's them?" I said a little nervous that I was gonna meet one of my godfathers and there friends tomorrow.

"Auqi esta su numero le llamas al las 11:30. Se llama Matt." She said (Here is his number call him at 11:30. His name is Matt.)

"Ok." With that I left and went upstairs to my brothers room. Where we played black ops for couple of hours with some of his and my friends online. Until that is that we got hungry and ordered some pizza. We ate while watching Inception. When it was over, it was about ten at night. I went to my room, took the suitcases of my bed and set the alarm at nine for tomorrow and my brother said he'd come with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Roxie and Alex**

Chapter 2

The next day, I woke up with sound of my alarm going off. I turned it off and got of my bed grabed my towel, my clothes, flip flops, hair brush, dryer and my make-up. I woke my brother up to and he took a shower last night and said he didn't need one. I went to the bathroom and took a thirtie minute shower. When I was done I dried myslef up, and put on my underwear and bra. Then I put on my grey ripped skinny's, my black v-neck A7X tee and black flip flops. All I did is put on some eye liner and I brushed my hair and blow dried it and put it in a pony tail. I brushed my teeth and then walked and my brother went in to bruch his teeth.

My brother was wearing blue faded jeans, a white grahic v-neck tee from ExpressMen and his white converse. When he was done we headed out to the Envoy and pulled the third row seats up. My brother got into my baby, to put their stuff in. I just hope he's doesn't get a scratch on it.

As we headed out, I plugged in my iPod and put it on shuffle. It's a forty to fifty minute drive to the airport. By the time we got there, it was already eleven and I was very hungry. We went inside and I spotted a subway and dragged my brother with me. Once we ordered and got our food we sat down and ate.

"So I'm gonna text this Matt dude, and find out what he likes or stuff ya know." I told my brother and all he did was nod. He was to engrosed with his food.

Roxie: Hello Matt, I'm bored… How r u?

I waited while I ate my sandwhich. My phone vibrated.

Matt: Who's this?

Oh this gonna be fun…

Roxie: A fairy princess lol jk ur goddaughter, my mum gave me ur digits.

Matt: lol digits. How r u bored?

Roxie: Cause I'm da airport subway w/my bro

Matt: But ur texting me u cnt be bored

Roxie: Rite… So did my mum tell u y I was moving w/u

Matt: She said cuz she couldn't handle u… Is dat true?

Roxie: Lies

Matt: How is it lies?

Roxie: She got mad cuz I got a tattoos on my back. Pierced my nose, lip & belly-button

Matt: U got 2 b kidding?

Roxie: Not kidding, she doesn't lyk dat stuff. My dad would do anythin 4 my mum. Including this.

Matt: Well we'll get along well then. Da guys say hi.

Roxie: I guess so I still don't kno u yet… Tell dem I say hi, back :P

Matt: U will get to kno us wen we land. How old r u again?

Roxie: Dat will b n 10 minutes. I'm 17… Wat was da gate #?

Matt: Really.. ok and it gate 193

Roxie: Yes really lol ugh really its all da way on da other side. Well I'll get there walking. L8tr.

"Alex we got to get going, we have to get to gate number 193. That's on the other side." I said with groan. I should asked mom what was the gate number, before we left the house. So we wouldn't have to go that far.

"Roxie why did you ask mom the number to the gate?" He asked. Well dear brother of mine, mom is pissed and won't talk to me. Do you think she is going to answer me in no time. No I don't think so, why do you think she is sending me away. Of why we are at the airport for that reason, I thought.

"I uh forgot." Was the best answer I could come up with. I know pathetic. "Aleexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx." I whinded to him. Know I'd get his attention.

"What Roxie?" He knew I wanted something and he knew not to fight me when I whined at hime.

"Give a piggy back ride please, I'm tired." I said giving him my puppy dog eyed look. He sighed and bent down. I just grinned, I knew it. I wonder that will work on Matt dude. Who ever he is, I hope he ain't mean. What does he do for a living. I hope he ain't uptight and at least know have to have some fun.

"Alex do you think this Matt dude is good to take custody of me?" I asked as I looked around in the airport, as some people gave us weird looks and others just smile. People can be very weird when they want to.

"I don't know Rox, but if they do something to you. You will tell me right?" He said with his voice full of concern. See we may always fight, but he always looks out for me no matter what. This something I love about my brother and that we love video games. "Hey look we're here, now get of my back."

"We are?" I said as I got of his back and checked my phone, it was 11:35. "Oh, they should be here by now or getting out by now. Let me text him."

Roxie: Where r u? U kno I don't kno how u look lyk? I'm by da um restroom n front of da gate.

As I waited for him to text back, I told my brother I was going to go to the restroom. When I was done using it, I washed my hands when my phone vibrated. I dried my hands and took it out.

Matt: Ok, we'll see you there in a few.

I read as I walked out and saw that Alex was still alone by the restroom wall. Yeah, maybe should tell him we're the only ones there, so they'll know easier. I texted back telling that my brother and I were the only ones standing by the restroom wall and he said ok. The whole time my back was facing the gate as I talked to my brother while we waited. But I kept wondering if they'd like me or if I should be nice or you know there are lots of stuff that I was thinking at the moment.

I saw my brother pointing behind me and I wasn't going to fal for it again. Because, the whole time he was doing that and I would turn around to see if they were coming. Then I rembered I had no clue what they looked like. So I just ignored him and kept texting my friend Jenny. Who was telling me about her wedding and then one thing shocked I was actually squealed, yeah me and squealing not the best combination but the this moment for me it was.

"Ok what is the reason for your sudden squeal?" Alex asked, looking at me like I had finally lost my mind. Though I think I had already past that boundary long ago.

"Jenny asked me to be her maid of honor, that's what." I said smiling. Jenny was one of my good friends that I can tell anything to. She was like my sister even her brother was hitting on me and flirting with me. But I knew and she knew he didn't want me for that, but something else that I wasnb't going to give. Just for is satisfactory. I had slept over her house and her brother will always look at me like he was undressing me with his eyes.

"Congrats." Someone said. Oh man they saw me squeal, that why my brother was pointing behind. Damn they must think I'm girly or something. I looked at my brother with wide eyes that said everthing and he only nodded confrirming my suspicions.

I turned around and me someone chest. "Dammit why is everyone taller than me." I groaned as I heard some snickers and I looked up and I thought I almost past out. The person I was looking at was not other than Matt Korklan, also known as Evan Bourne. You got to be kidding, someone clearly is trying to play a joke on me right. Behind him I saw, John Cena, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase and Cody Runnels.

"Um may I help you?" I asked. I mean how mant times in the world does this happen to someone. I wouldn't because well it's the first time I know it happens. Or maybe I just don't pay attention that often anymore on what happens in the world I guess.

"Yes, are you Roxie Torres." Matt asked, ok now I am really starting to wonder that someone is playing a sick joke on me and it not even funny. "I'm your godfather." No, he can't be, he only what 28.

"How are you my godfather exactly?" I asked very confused I tell, may he was my godfather for something else I think but I know certaintly not birth. Because if that was he would have been at least eleven or twleve years old.

"For your 15th birthday. I was there you know, but not for long." He said. Ok now that makes since.

"So do you know who my other godfather is then?" I asked curiously. Hoping that he'd know, so I won't get surprised anymore and maybe even die of a heart attack. Which I know is not vary much possible. But who know I might pass out instead, which won't be pretty.

"Yes I do actually and well as you see he's not here but you'd see him soon. Your gofather is Phillip Brooks." He said. Ok can I officially pass out now, people just either made my life better or really well shcoking somehow. I don't how to explain it.

"Your not kidding right?" I said wanting know if this was a joke or not.

"No, I'm not." Was the only thing he said. Now I don't what to say. I just hope nobody knows that they here like the paparazzi. Because I don't think I can handle it.

"Um well we can go now I guess. Alex please try not to get a damage on my car or something." I said, I know he won't do it. But it's better safe to know that not know. We walked out of the airport and out to the parking lot. When we reached the cars they let a low whistle blow out.

"This is your are?" Cody asked. His voice always made my stomche flutter for some odd particular reason. Even if it was just watching him on T.V.

"Yes it is, it took lot of time. But it was worth it." I said as they finished putting there bags my Impala and unlocked the Envoy. My brother got into my car and they rest in the one I was driving. Ted and Cody were in the third row. John was behind Matt and Randy was behind me. When I turned the car on 'Enter Sandman By Metallica' started playing in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers. Only own the plot and Roxie & Alex.**

Chapter 3

There was a very long awkward silence as I was driving. I mean common, do know anybody else in the world that this happens to. Well let me tell you I don't know anybody that this has happened to before. I have dreamt of having something like this happen to me, but now that it has I don't know what to expect of this. It could be good or really bad, but what could possibly go wrong. Unless everything that is happening right now is all a dream.

"So you're graduating, huh." Matt said breaking the awkward silence that was among us. At least I didn't break it with something stupid that might come out of my mouth you know. Because things tend to come out and sometimes they come out wrongly.

"Yeah, I graduate this Thursday. Still can't believe I actually did it. Because most of time I've considered dropping out. Though people were telling me not to do it, because I have good grades and stuff like that; especially since I am graduating fifth on top of my class out of 211 students. Which is surprising to me?" I said all in one breathe. I bet they think I might suffocate, but no I am actually super nervous now.

"Dude, did she even breathe. I don't think she did, check and make sure she is breathing." Ted said. I let out a small laugh, letting them I was still breathing. Maybe they won't be so bad after all right. Well I guess we should just wait and see what happens during this period of time.

"Well thanks for looking out but I am still breathing and finely. So why did you bring your friends? Couldn't you handle meeting a person like me or did you expect something more I don't know squeamish type that talks about their hair, clothes, _boys,_ or gossiper." I said, I was really wondering what they did expect to be meeting and why they all came and not just him by himself.

"Yeah I was expecting a girly girl, but I guess shouldn't expect what you don't know. I thought maybe since your coming on the road with Phil and me then you should at least meet some of our friends. Like that you won't feel awkward around them all. I already talked to Vince about you coming along. He says he wants to talk to you once we get back, but the show is going to be in St. Louis, so you'll talk to him there. Which is a three hour drive from where you live?" Matt said. Whoa and I thought I was going to live with his parents, but go on the road with them I think would be awesome. Man, I wonder how many people would kill to be in my place at the moment. Who would have thought that one day I would be going along with them?

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not and never will be a girly girl. Yeah I may have my moments and dress up nicely, but that is it. " I said, "Cool I guess I get to know some, is everyone like this all welcoming or is there someone I should look out for? By the way why does Vince want to talk to me for?"

"At least we don't have to worry about a thing. But boys are going to be a problem, we don't want to get you hurt and stuff. The rest of the guys are alright, just depends how you act towards them. But everyone is mostly alright I don't think anyone would be a problem. Lastly, I don't know what Vince wants to talk to you about he wouldn't tell me." Matt told me. Now I'm going to be frustrated without knowing what I am going to expect from him. What am I suppose to do if curiosity will eat me up.

"I just hope that it is not nothing bad that I have to worry about." I said

"I don't think you have nothing to worry about Roxie, maybe he wants to put you in a story line or something. Since you are going to be on the road with us." Cody said. I swear I can feel butterflies in my stomach when I hear him talk. But I shouldn't be getting my hopes up cause he is going out with Kelly, with her fake tan and blonde hair. Is that what guys like them and look for in a girl.

"Thanks I guess and we're here. Welcome to my home, well the one that will be until I don't know when." I said as the gates opened and drove up the driveway.

"Your house is big." Ted said "Looks like Randy and John are very tired cause there asleep." I looked thought the mirror and saw that they were asleep.

"One of you wakes them up then" I said as I stopped the car and turned it off. I stepped out as did Matt and then we heard a scream. I turned around and saw Ted and Cody laughing, while John and Randy gave them a hard glare. They got off and went to the Impala to get there things.

We went inside and I called out to my mom and got no reply. Must have gone out then, I told them to fallow me and I'd show them to their rooms. They asked me about my dad and told he was out on a business trip and that I barley saw him. They didn't question me more about him and also as they see not ask about my mom. John, Randy and Matt said they were going to catch some rest since they didn't sleep that much. I asked Ted and Cody if they wanted to go with my brother and me to go shopping and a movie. They said yes and my brother said it was alright with him.

We got to the Envoy and put the third row seats down and got in. We went to the outdoor mall that wasn't so far from where I lived, maybe like twenty minutes from there. We drove in silence and didn't utter a word the whole way just the music playing. When got there and got of the car. Ted and Cody put on some shades as we walked. My brother said he was going to Express Men and Ted said he'd go with him. So I was stuck with Cody, which wasn't that bad. I dragged him to Hot Topic, because I wanted to get some things from there.

We went in and I went straight to the band t-shirts, got Three Days Grace, Asking Alexandria, Escape The fate and Parkway Drive. I got a black strapless corset with red roses on it, batman graphic tee and two baby doll tees in white and purple. Also a black tutu, a pair of knee red socks, fishnets; high high top black converse and black pumps; I don't know what he got but I'll ask him later. Next we went to Pac Sun, from there I got three pairs of flared jeans, a tunic, two tank top, a dress; and pair of gladiator sandals. I know Cody bought something too cause he came out with two bags.

After that we met up with my brother and Ted. They also had bags, my brother and Ted offered to take our bags to the car. While Cody and I waited for them to come back so we can watch a movie. When they came back I told them that if they wanted to watch the Hangover Part Two. They agreed that is until someone recognized them and screamed out loud and everyone turned to look at us. People started coming up to us and asking them for autographs. They gave us apologetic looks and then security came and holds them back. Instead of watching the movie we decided it was best to go back home.

When we got home, I took my stuff and told them I was going to bed because I was super tired. I told everyone goodnight and went off to my room. I changed into some black cotton short shorts that said vampire on the back in red letters and a red tank top. When I hit the bed I fell instantly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers. I only own the plot and Roxie and Alex.**

Chapter 4

The next day I got up and I remembered everything that happened yesterday. Cleary was everything had to be a dream, I couldn't be real right. I have to be right or maybe my sanity isn't really sane now is it. Yep I had to be just a dream, it has to be. I got up of my bed and went to my bathroom instead of the one I usually use, too lazy to get myself there. I went in and washed my face, my teeth and brush my hair picking it up in a ponytail again letting my side bangs fall to my face.

I got out of the bathroom and got my black flip flops on, grabbed my iPod. I set my ear buds in and 'What Do You Want From Me by Forever the Sickest Kids" started to play. I walked downstairs; I didn't bother to change out my clothes since it was pretty warm. I also noticed that my brother wasn't even up yet. Whatever, when I got to the bottom of the stairs and went straight to the kitchen; I took out eggs, bacon, sausage, and things I need to make pancakes.

I got out a mixing bowl and the mixer and put the ingredients in and let it mix. While I waited I started to cook the bacon. When it was done mixing, I made sure the cooking pan was hot enough to start putting the mix and checked on the bacon, which was almost done. I took out a two large plates, one for the pancakes and the other for the bacon, sausage and eggs. I started to put the bacon on the plate and then flipped the first four pancakes. The sausage was next to be cooked and then decided to make waffles to. I took out the waffle maker out and plugged it in and as I put the pancakes on the plate and added more batter to the pan and on the waffle maker. The sausage was slowly cooking and I took out another pan to start making the eggs and so on. By the time I was done, I had filled the both plates up.

I put on the table that was in the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and took orange juice and milk and set at the table. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, wait footsteps. My brother brought friends over, but that's not right I would have noticed last night. Then that means last night events were real and that the whole thing was not a dream and that I really not going crazy then. But then again I always questioned myself. I turned off my iPod and set it on the counter and got one the chairs so I can get plates and cups down. Yes, I am that short.

When I was about to reach and get the plates, someone said "Do need any help?" It startled me, because it wasn't my brother's voice and I fell back with a scream. I fell into someone's arms, I looked up and saw none other than Cody. I poked him and poked him again and he was still there. I then got angry and slapped on the shoulder and said "You know I could've died right there and then. Didn't you ever stop and think before you startle someone."

"Sorry." Was all he said and all I did is glare at him and I heard laughing. I turned and looked at the doorway and saw them all standing there laughing, then I looked at the table and was glad I made a lot.

"Yes you may now help me by getting plates and cups." I said still clearly mad at the whole thing. I got out the silverware and napkins out and set them at the table.

"So you cook?" Matt asked. Now I know I'm not freaking dreaming and well now this is going to be an interesting start of my new life.

"Yeah I do, why?" I asked as I filed my plate with four waffles, couple of pieces bacon, sausage and egg. Poured some orange juice and I didn't see any syrup. I got up and went the refrigerator and got the syrup; went back and sat down and poured some on my waffles. It was awfully quiet and I looked up and saw them staring at me and my plate; my brother stifling a laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I said very irritated.

"Well it cause girls, I mean the Divas only eat fruit, salad or something in the morning. More like the whole day, so we're quite surprised that's all." Ted said, they obviously never been around a normal girl who actually eats.

"Well to bad, when I'm hungry I eat. Plus I have a high metabolism." I said as I ate. We talked about random things as we ate. Once we were done and put the dishes in the dishwasher, cleared up the table and made everything was back how it was. I then checked my iPod for the time and it was twelve o'clock already. Like they time goes by fast; I went by and saw John, Ted and my brother watching T.V. And noticed they were dressed. I went up stairs and heard showers going on and decided to take one too and get ready.

When I was done with my shower I went through my suitcases and new clothes for an outfit. **(**_**Outfit on profile**_**) **When I got dressed and put my make up on; got my camera and decided today that was I was going to do today. I got my iPhone and texted some of my friends to see if they were up for some picture taking and cause I had tell them something important. That important meaning me moving around and I'm going to ask the guys if I can tell my friends who I'm going with.

I decided to go down stairs again and talk to them before I headed out. When I got to the leaving room I saw them watching Myth Busters. Kind of funny once you think of it, but it's a good show and I love watching it. With camera in my hand, I went and sat in between Cody and Ted. I turned my camera on and looked at the pictures I've taken, that have also been posted on my facebook. Out of nowhere my phone notified me of a tweet, yes I have twitter too. I took out my phone and opened my twitter app and saw a comment on one of my pictures I had posted of my tattoo. I laughed at the response and tweeted back.

I felt eyes on me and saw Ted and Cody looking at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked as I looked back and forth between the two.

"You have a twitter?" Ted asked. I looked at him like he was dumb, I mean come on he must have seen me tweet and he asks me that question. Sometimes I wonder if I'm talking to a five year old or something.

"Yes. I. Do. That. Is. The. Appy. On. My. Phone." I told him like if I were talking to a five year old.

"Hey! I was just asking." He said offensively.

"Well I was just telling you." I said back defensively.

"Children quiet down, watching T.V. here." Randy said. Pfft I am not a child damn it. I looked at Ted and Ted at me and we both looked at Randy and said "NO!" at the same time. I looked at Cody and poked him. Don't why I did, all I know is that I did. I checked my phone for texted messages and got seven replies and five said yes and two said they were busy.

"So I'm going out." I said and then they all looked at me as I got up. I saw them looking me up and down and saw that stare in their eyes.

"With who?" They all said at the same time as I rolled my eyes at them.

"Matthew, Damien, Lexi, Taby, Jenny." I said as I put my fingers up when I said their names.

"Not dressed like that?" Matt said and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I always dress like this." I told them. I mean one thing is going with them on the road. But telling how I should dress is another. I dress how I like to and that's that. "Ask Alex." They looked at him and waited for a response.

"Yeah she does and I know it is not to impress a guy because she will tell me first and about the guy and I have to approve first." Alex said

"Oh and can I tell them please." I told them. I texted my friends and told them to meet up at our park.

"Sure and only if they can keep a secret okay." Matt said and I nodded telling them goodbye. I left thinking about what I am going to tell them. How would they react? Would they still care about me once I leave?

_**Q/A… I know it's early but who do you think Roxie should be paired up with? Give me suggestions or do you think her crush on Cody be something more. I know I mentioned A7X in the first chapter but that would happen later on.**_


End file.
